4-Acetoxy-2α-benzoyloxy-5β,20-epoxy-1-hydroxy-7β, 10β-dimethoxy-9-oxotax-11-en-13α-yl (2R,3S)-3-tert-butoxy carb onyl amino-2-hydroxy-3-phenylpropionate exhibits notable anticancer and antileukaemic properties.
4-Acetoxy-2α-benzoyloxy-5β,20-epoxy-1-hydroxy-7β, 10β-dimethoxy-9-oxotax-11-en-13α-yl (2R,3S)-3-tert-butoxycarbonylamino-2-hydroxy-3-phenylpropionate is prepared according to the method which is described more particularly in PCT International Application WO96/30355 or PCT International Application WO99/25704. According to the method described in these applications, the product is not crystallized and is not characterized.
It was found that the acetone solvate of 4-acetoxy-2α-benzoyloxy-5β,20-epoxy-1-hydroxy-7β, 10β-dimethoxy-9-oxotax-11-en-13α-yl (2R,3S)-3-tert-butoxycarbonylamino-2-hydroxy-3-phenylpropionate (called form A) was completely determined and characterized according to the patent published under number WO2005/028462.